<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midterm Motivator by kowaicult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088505">A Midterm Motivator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaicult/pseuds/kowaicult'>kowaicult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Top!Ryan, bottom!Brendon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaicult/pseuds/kowaicult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendon lets his grades slip, Ryan is there to correct and motivate him to raise his GPA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midterm Motivator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have a punishment fetish and you know it clap your hands.<br/>Did I proofread this? No. Did I write it all in one go? Yes. But whatever, it was fun and that's what counts, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brendon’s heart dropped as he stared at the letter grades on his computer screen. Out of the five classes he was taking this semester, he was making a D in two of them. They were both math, and math sucked, so it’s really not his fault, right? He kicked himself for not listening to Ryan when he said not to double up on math courses. Brendon wanted to get them both out of the way though! But that won’t help much if he can’t get his grades up before finals. Fuck. Ryan was gonna be so pissed. Brendon considered trying to hide it from his boyfriend, but he knew that would never work. Not for long, anyway.</p>
<p>The sound of the door knob turning made Brendon jump out of his skin.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bren. Oh, did I scare ya?” Ryan grinned as he slung his backpack onto the kitchen counter and closed the apartment door behind him. Brendon smiled weakly from his seat at the bar and tried not to look too suspicious. It didn’t work.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Bren? What are you looking at?”</p>
<p>Brendon bit his lip as Ryan came around to look at the computer over his shoulder. Ryan stared for a moment before tersely asking,</p>
<p>“Are these your midterm grades?”</p>
<p>Brendon quietly nodded and wished the Earth would swallow him whole.</p>
<p>“And what did I say would happen if you didn’t keep your grades up?”</p>
<p>Brendon’s gaze dropped to the floor. Ryan waited a beat before turning Brendon in his bar stool to face him and grabbing his boyfriends chin.</p>
<p>“Look at me. What did I say would happen?”<br/>“That you would tear my ass up,” Brendon said in a small voice.<br/>“That’s right. Because we don’t tolerate bad grades in this house, do we?”<br/>“No…”<br/>“No, what, Brendon?”<br/>“...no, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Ryan stood straight and offered his hand to Brendon, who just blankly looked at it.</p>
<p>“Come on, Bren. Let’s get this taken care of.”</p>
<p>A strangled whine came from Brendon’s throat, but he didn’t move a muscle.</p>
<p>“Brendon Boyd Urie, if you don’t take my hand and come willingly, I’m going to pull you to the bedroom by your hair.”<br/>Brendon slowly stood from his seat, but made no move to take Ryan’s hand or leave the kitchen. Ryan released an agitated growl as he grabbed a fistful of the submissive’s hair and yanked him in the direction of their bedroom. Brendon was suddenly pulled back into reality and began to beg,</p>
<p>“Please! Please, Daddy, I’ll fix it! I can get my grades up!”<br/>“I know you will, I’ll make sure of it.”</p>
<p>Ryan pushed his boyfriend into an empty corner of their room with orders to stay still and be quiet as he gathered what he would need to discipline his disorderly student. Brendon closed his eyes, as there was nothing to focus on but the wall that was inches from his face. He tried to keep his breathes even and stay calm. His dominant would never do anything to truly hurt him, but Brendon hated to disappoint him like this. Brendon was jerked out of his thoughts when Ryan turned him around and began to walk him to the edge of the bed. Ryan sat and held Brendon’s waist as he stood between his boyfriend’s knees.</p>
<p>“Why are we here, baby?”<br/>“I’m failing my math classes.”<br/>“You said you could handle them both when you signed up for classes. You promised me that you’d keep up with them. What’s going on?”<br/>Brendon hung his head, “I keep forgetting to do the tests online.”<br/>“Hm,” Ryan frowned, “I see. Well, here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna spank you real hard in a minute, and you’re gonna whine and cry and struggle to sit for a few days. You’re not gonna use the internet for two weeks unless it’s to do homework and if I catch you on Twitter, so help me God, I will skin you alive. Lastly, you owe me one hundred lines by Sunday evening, but we’ll get to that later. Okay?”</p>
<p>Brendon nodded, already feeling the burn of tears that threaten to come to the surface.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Ryan sighed and began to take down his lover’s jeans. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>Brendon fought the urge to nervously fidget as his pants were skillfully unbutton and pulled down to the bottom of his thighs. His boxers followed suit, and he was quickly bent over Ryan’s knee, bottom on display. Ryan always started with his hand, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Brendon tried to focus on staying still and quiet for his boyfriend, in an attempt to show that he was being compliant and accepting of his punishment. It wasn’t long, though, before gasps and whines started to escape his lips and his ass developed a bright shade of pink. The submissive was dangerously close to tears by the time Ryan had finished his “warm-up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brendon felt a shift as Ryan turned to grab something from behind him. Ryan raised his knee and rested his heel on the bed frame, so that the underside of Brendon’s cheeks were accessible. Brendon’s eyes doubled in size when he felt the smooth, cool surface of the dreaded hairbrush paddle.</p>
<p>“Please, Daddy, no! It’s too much!”</p>
<p>But his pleas fell upon deaf ears, and Ryan raised the paddle for it’s first swat. Brendon couldn’t help but groan at the sound of the impact, and fought to keep himself from squirming on Ryan’s lap as the burn of the smack began to set in. The urge to get away became stronger as Ryan rained swats onto Brendon’s now red behind. </p>
<p>“Brendon, if you don’t stop squirming, I’m going to tie you up. Stop moving.” Ryan punctuated his command with a sharp smack to the sub’s thighs. Brendon yelped, but managed to hold himself much more still with the promise of being restrained in the air. Bondage during sex was, well, sexy. Bondage during a spanking somehow made it hurt worse, and Brendon avoided it like the plague. </p>
<p>After what felt like forever, Ryan put the paddle down and lifted Brendon off his lap. Brendon’s relief was short-lived, though, as he was bent over the edge of the bed and was given a pillow to hold onto. He weeped into the pillowcase as he listened to the sound of Ryan’s leather belt coming off. </p>
<p>“You get ten of these, Bren. Count them.”</p>
<p>The belt swished through the air and made stinging contact with Brendon’s sensitive thighs, causing him to cry out. The tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to keep count through his gasps and hiccups. Ryan paused for a moment after five to give his partner a chance to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Last stretch then we’re done, baby.”<br/>“NO, Daddy, I can’t! I can’t! Please no more, Daddy, I’m sorry,” Brendon wailed. </p>
<p>Ryan shushed him and gently ran a hand over the hot skin on his butt, “you can do it, baby. You’re doing so good. And we’re gonna remember this when we start thinking about slacking on our school work, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>Brendon pitifully agreed and took a deep breath. He gave a small nod and buried his face into the pillow one last time to brace himself for the final swats. Ryan stepped back and mentally pushed himself to finish what he had started. He said ten, and he was going to follow-through. Brendon made it through the last five swings of the belt sobbing and forcing himself not to reach his hand back as protection. </p>
<p>Upon completion, Ryan promptly dropped the belt and wrapped his baby in his arms. He peppered Brendon’s face with kisses and wiped away his tears as he held him close. <br/>“Daddy’s so proud of you, baby, you took that so well. Shhh, you did a good job, my sweetheart, it’s all over now. You’re okay, Daddy’s right here.”</p>
<p>Ryan cuddled with his boyfriend and gently rubbed circles on his back until Brendon had stopped crying.  Ryan left momentarily and quickly returned with some boxers and one of Ryan’s comfy shirts for Brendon, a warm washcloth to wipe away the salty tears left on his cheeks, and a glass of water. Once Brendon was cozy in bed, Ryan turned on a Disney movie and cuddled up next to him. Brendon smiled and turned to place a chaste kiss on Ryan’s lips.</p>
<p>“I love you, Daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>